


Oh Woof!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempt at oneshot, Cheeky Sirius, Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius Black, felt cheeky so he "forgot " to change out of his animagus form so has some fun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Oh Woof!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt at 1 shot.  
> Yes it's very short sorry.

Wood Woof.  
A huge black dog was in the halls. Kids screamed, others got excited. Then the dog went into a classroom.  
The dog wasn't an ordinary dog, It was Sirius Black, though nobody could know that, unless you were called James Potter, Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew. Professor Mcgonnagal tried to shoo the dog out but inside, the dog was laughing. Sirius knocked tables over, ate paper. "Professor, a dog actually ate my homework" James Potter laughed, winking discreetly at him. Remus looked quite annoyed at the distraction but tried not to smirk. Peter, that sniveling boy was wringing his hands together nervously, he would probably crack and tell everything about the mysterious dog. 

The dog continued making another mess in other classes and soon, classes were cancelled and James Potter , well he was annoyed at Peter for suggesting that they should tell all.  
Sirius went into the Gryffindor Common Room at this point, causing laughs from most of the boys and screams from some girls. Peter was quite frightened as Sirius growled at him.  
As a Dog, he had better hearing then in human form. So when they all got interrogated, and Peter possibly would snitch, it would be worth it.  
Maybe not for Peter in the end.

Everyone was delighted that some of their Homework had died, unrecognized now.


End file.
